


Day #2: Acceptance

by imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)



Series: 30 Days of Writing for Ships: Mattex [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 30 days of writing for ships, F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/pseuds/imaginationandheartbreak





	Day #2: Acceptance

“It’s a brilliant part and you told me you were hoping I’d get the call.”

“Well… yeah…”

“But?”

“Nothing, Alex… it’s great you’ll be back on Who.”

“So you say.” Alex arches an accusing eyebrow and waits.

“So I know…” Matt sighs and moves in to embrace her, raising his own eyebrow when she steps just out of reach. “Love, I absolutely know… I’ve talked to Steven about season 8 and it sounds beyond brilliant. You will be beyond brilliant, my River.” His smile is too slow to cross his face.

“Matt?”

“Beyond beyond brilliant?” he ventures. He’s growing his hair again and peeks out at her through a fringe that reminds her of when they first met. Softened, she’s the one to pull him into her arms for a quick kiss before pulling back to look him in the eye.

“I’m not questioning your faith in my abilities or the brilliance of the franchise, Sweetie” she says, smiling now, “but what’s really going on?”

“Fine. First – you’ll be in Cardiff and I’ll be busy with Terminator.” His voice is soft.

“You don’t seem to have the same issue with me being in New York.” 

“No.”

“So it’s not the distance…”

“No…well always… hate not waking up beside you… but no.”

“Difference?”

Matt shuffles uncomfortably and looks to the floor. “Ok, I wasn’t an idiot about Macbeth. And I did something selfish and I’m so sorry, love.”

The eyebrow is back.

“Damn you, Matt Smith. I’m forgiving you before the fact. But you’d better tell me this instant or so help me…”

“Ok! Ok… I might have found out just a bit more than I was prepared to find out about season 8. And the story sounded brilliant. And… I begged Steven to change it. And I think he did.” The last sentence is barely a whisper.

“Begged him to change it? Honestly, Matt, you’ll have me coming across as some kind of awful diva and I’ve worked too bloody hard for too many years to have you come in, however well-intentioned and…”

“Alex.” He cuts her off, then rushes, just a bit too loudly: “I’m not your Doctor. He is. Capaldi. Brings you back from the library. Spaceship weddings. Two of them. Lots of kissing.” Matt looks dejected. “Moff emailed me a script where a scene opens with your back, Alex… skin… like you’re naked… you know that’s one of my favourite angles in the universe… it’s… intimate… River would shoot anyone who saw her like that if they weren’t… you know…. He’s the big love of your life”

“River’s life…”

“I’m an idiot.”

“My idiot…”

“I’ll call him back.”

“Yes, you will…” She’s got him by the collar now and leans in whispering “and you will make it up to me…” 

“Shit. I’m so sorry. Since when does Steven ever listen to me?” He’s saying this into her hair, turns, and pulls her into a wet kiss. He’s sorry. She kisses him back so thoroughly he feels like she’s the one apologizing.

“God… you’re lucky I understand, Matt.” Her voice is soft. Her voice is sex. “You need to move on from the role, Matt, you need to accept the show goes on without you…”

“Easy for you to say…”

“Never easy…”

“You’ve had a lot more experience…”

“Watch it…” she threatens with a grin.

“Oh but I love your experienced side, Ms. Kingston.”

“I know you do…” She’s snaked her hand between them and is gently stroking him through his jeans.

“He’s not the love of my life, you know…” her mouth is an inch from his own. She’s undoing his buttons and he’s afraid to speak, to undo the moment. This has all worked out rather well, considering… then her hand is in his pants and he can’t consider anything beyond her small, strong fingers on his cock, hardening under her hot touch, and he lets out a groan.

“Are you my Doctor?” she says, in River’s teasing voice.

“GOD yes.”

“Good.” And then she’s on her knees, pulling down his jeans and his hands are in her hair: River’s hair. Better: Alex’s hair…

“Fuck… Alex….”

“Not yet, Doctor,” she says, her lips making a circle around him, her words breathing warm air around the tip of his cock and it makes the words so much dirtier, so much prettier, and it’s all his practiced hips can do not to thrust himself into that beautiful, perfect, forgiving, mouth, FUCK… HIS…

“Capaldi can have River…” Matt gasps as Alex opens her jaw and sucks him into the back of her throat with a filthy pop and a purring moan that comes from somewhere deep in her chest – her RADA girl purr they call it – and he wants to say more but Alex moves her tongue and shit… “Alex… oh god… baby….” And she grabs his hips bruisingly and sucks deeper, hollow-cheeked and smirking, until the universe is just his ragged breathing and wet and them and closed eyes and a cry. And he gets it. Can accept that Capaldi gets River. Shit… season 8 can have River’s naked back.

He pulls Alex up with gentle hands: “Let the show go on without me: I. Get. You.”


End file.
